Spirit Week at Kyuubi High
by Princess-Chan
Summary: It's spirit week and everyones excited. Especially since homecoming is on Saturday. But will Naruto ever ask Sasuke? SasuNaru, Yaoi, Maybe some lemon later.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto otherwise it would be a sasunaru. And Sasuke would be mine.

* * *

Thanks to my best friend and editer: Megi-Chan

* * *

**Prologue: Explanation**

Tomorrow is Monday. The start of spirit week at Kyuubi High. Kyuubi high is a private school so the student population isn't big. But everyone looks forward to this at the start of the school year. It is a big event for the students and is loads of fun. Different events are held everyday of this week. It ends on Sunday with the homecoming football game. What team the Kyuubi high will be playing is held secret until the game starts. The only thing is that this isn't just dressup and have fun week. It's also a huge competition between all the grades. That's why most students love it, for the chance to rub it in the upper and lower classman's faces.

Everyone gets really into it but not as much as the Naruto Gang. Last year was their first year witnessing spirit week and they were quickly hooked. Now they were sophomores. Even the ever cool and hott, Uchiha Sasuke. That was a surprise to everyone but Naruto. The only reason Sasuke gets into it is because Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, is a junior and it gives him another chance to beat him at something. Itachi always wins everything but this year was going to be different and Sasuke was going to make sure of that.  
Spirit week is highly organized. Everyday there is an event held after school and there is an outfit you must wear to school. Two weeks prior the schedule is put on flyers around the school and is quickly memorized by all students. This is what the schedule looks like this year.

Monday- Pajama day, Sports Festival after school.

Tuesday- Mix and Match day, Powderpuff football games.

Wednesday- Career day, Goofy Games.

Thursday- Class day, Battle of the Bands.

Friday- Decade day, Pep Rally.

Saturday- Homecoming Parade and Dance.

Sunday- Homecoming Football Game.

Each person in Naruto's grade had a favorite day or two because of their specialties. Naruto loved them all. He was highly athletic, very musical, and always cheerful and loud. He was good at almost everything. Sasuke was the same way though he would never admit it. The only day they both dreaded was Saturday. They enjoyed the parade, it was the dance that was the bad part. Both had very different yet similar reasons for not looking forward to it this year.

Sasuke had girls all over him asking him out left and right but he didn't want to go with any of them. He realized this year that he had developed feelings for his best friend, Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke wanted to ask Naruto but his pride wouldn't allow it.  
Naruto had no one ask him and only one girl wanted to go with him. The ever shy Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto didn't like Hinata that way so he didn't ask her. Everyone thought he was going to ask Haruno Sakura. Sakura was a cheerleader and very popular. Naruto had a crush on her since 4th grade, but when he got to 7th grade he realized it was only a crush and got over her quickly. He still flirted with her though so no one would know who his true love was. Who he really wanted to go to homecoming with was Sasuke but he was afraid to ask because he didn't want anyone to make fun of him for being gay, and the LAST thing he wanted was for Sasuke to turn him down.  
Sasuke and Naruto dreaded Saturday but had to endure it to get to Sunday. Sunday was going to be a big day for them because after the game there was going to be a huge party at the Hyuuga Mansion after the game. Every sophomore was invited and this party was being held to celebrate the end of another great spirit week and their victory. This party was going to have more then one reason to toast to by the end of the week though. Many things were going to change at Kyuubi High this spirit week and will affect all of the Sophomores specifically.

Right now everyone was bustling around the town getting ready for the upcoming week and picking out their outfits. Tomorrow was going to be a big day at Kyuubi High and the anticipation could be felt miles away from the town.


	2. Sports and Pjs

(Normal P.O.V)

Monday finally came. Kyuubi High was in an uproar. Everyone was going around looking for classmates and making sure they were dressed for Pajama day. The whole sophomore classes were dressed, and were the only class to do that. But that didn't mean they would win this round. They had the smallest amount of students in the whole school. Anyone who wasn't dressed was criticized severely. Why wouldn't you be dressed for pajama day? All you had to do was roll out of bed and go to school. Pajama Day was key for Be Lazy Day. Even the dress code was let up for this. As long as you had one piece of clothing on that covered the "forbidden" areas, you were fine. The freshman, junior, and senior classes had some students not dressed and they went through hell for it. (Who cares about them though?) The favorite students dressed were Naruto's group and Itachi.

(Naruto's P.O.V)

I had come to school early so I could talk to Iruka-Sensei, but he was too occupied with Kakashi-Sensei. For the first time this year I wasn't late. That was because I needed help with something personal and Iruka was the one I go to with this stuff since he is like a father to me. Also all I had to do was roll out of bed and walk to school. Well… I did have to put on clothes since I sleep in the nude. So, in I walked with white silk boxers and my seal hat. Everyone had a perfect view of my awesome tattoo (...demon seal...) and was awed by it.

Itachi and Sasuke were the first of the group to walk into the building. The first thing that went through everyone's minds when they saw the Uchiha siblings was, "Do they have a death wish or something?" They were both in the same type of Pjs only different colors and designs. Sasuke had silk, navy boxers on and nothing else (faints). Itachi had blood red boxers on with nothing else. I expected to be drooling over my secret love but my face when I saw him was priceless. We locked eyes for about point two seconds before I quickly turned around so Sasuke couldn't see how crimson my face had become. All day long I secretly examined him from head to toe in his hott and sexy outfit.

(Sasuke's P.O.V)

I knew it was dangerous to go to school like this, but I was hoping to get a certain blonde haired dobe's attention. I'd risk having all the girls swooning over me if I can just see the look on Naruto's face when he sees me like this. I knew my dobe would look sexy as hell. What I wasn't expecting was his choice of clothes. He usually sleeps with nothing on, and in the past he wore long pants and a long sleeved shirt on PJ day. Today it was just boxers. I looked at him and turned away soon after he did. All day I stared at him and he stared back. He never knew I was staring and that I also felt his gaze on me. But seriously, who could NOT stare at him when he's dressed like that.

(Naruto's P.O.V)

The next ones that walked into the school were Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino. Kiba was wearing boxers with dogs on them and a plain white shirt with Akamaru on his shoulder. (Dogs are allowed in school). Shino was wearing deep green, long pants and a matching shirt that had bugs crawling up them. They were silk so it looked like the bugs were actually moving when he walked. Little did the other students know that the bugs weren't actually part of the cloth and they really were moving.

The girls were next to walk in and came in together, except Hinata, who would be coming with her cousin later. It looked they had called each other the day before and decide on matching outfits. (Which they did) They all nightgowns on that reached to about their knees, and matching fuzzy slippers. The only difference was the color and design. Ino's outfit had no design and was light blue in color. Sakura's outfit did not have a design either but was a deep pink in color. Tenten had a lighter pink one with shurikens all over it, she had a kunai patch sewed onto her slippers too. Temari had a deep purple outfit with fans all over it. She had new moon patches on her slippers, two moons per slipper.

Then in walked Gaara and Kankuro. Kankuro was wearing a black long sleeved and long pant outfit with the red and yellow circle on his chest. Gaara was wearing a maroon trench coat with black silk boxers underneath. These boxers had raccoons on them and Gaara also brought along his beloved teddy bear. People started making of him till his sand went and attacked one of them. After that everyone, except me, left him and his teddy alone.

Choji and Shikamaru were next. Shikamaru was wearing tan tank-top and sky blue boxers with clouds on them. Choji was wearing black cotton boxers and a tan short sleeved shirt with his clan symbol on the front. He also had a dark blue eye cover on his head. His slippers had a chip bag patch on them and he was also carrying a bag of chips around with him. He said it was his midnight snack and didn't want to bring his adored steak pillow to school with him; he didn't want it to get ruined.

Neji, Lee, and Hinata were next. Neji was wearing black boxers with a long white shirt. He left his hair to flow freely in the wind and show his curse mark... I mean... tattoo. Lee had on green PJ's with the saying "YOUTH IS POWER" all over them. They weren't any PJ's though. They were footie pajamas. And to top everything off he had little squirrel heads on his slippers (not real ones) and a squirrel stuffed animal. Hinata had black pants with a back fishnet shirt over a matching black sleeveless top. This outfit suited her best and the boys were drooling over her new found beauty. That is until and certain cousin got over protective and a little puppy got a little too jealous. No one even dared to glance her way because they were afraid of what "fate" would bring them.

(Sasuke's P.O.V)

After school was the sports festival. We knew we would win since it seemed like the sports were picked especially for us. We each signed up for the sport we were best at. All of them were one on one sports, so everyone got a chance at a different sport. The only sport that needed more then one player was the 400 meter relay. The sign up list for our class looked like this:

Basketball- TenTen  
Baseball- Gaara  
Soccer- Kiba  
Football- Choji  
Boxing- Sakura  
Dodge ball- Ino  
Relay- Naruto, Me, Neji, and Lee  
Scorekeepers- Shikamaru and Hinata

First up was Basketball. It was an hour later and Tenten had won. Her aim was true every time and reached the needed ten baskets in no time. She was also against some bad players. Her first opponent underestimated her and gave her a five shot lead before he actually tried to play. By then it was too late for him. The last two didn't even know how to play the game! Why they were the ones to sign up, not even I understand.

Baseball was up next. The kids in the other grades wondered why we had chosen Gaara as our player. He wasn't the fastest runner and didn't look strong enough to hit the ball far. Soon they all found out why he was the chosen one. The first two were terrified of what he might do if they beat him. The last one was watching the whole time and was not afraid of Gaara. That was because he was Itachi and no one could ever scare him out of a win, which is unfortunate for me. Well while he had been watching, Gaara hadn't been trying hard and showing his full potential. Now that he was up against Itachi, he knew he would have to work harder for this win. Itachi, surprisingly, had underestimated Gaara which gave Gaara the greatest advantage. This game took a little longer to finish but Gaara had pulled through and won against my undefeated older brother.

Soccer went by fast and there is nothing really to say about it. Fifteen goals were needed to win. Kiba kept scoring one goal after another. The opposing players never stood a chance.

Football was just about the same. Choji was the right choice. The other grades chose their best runners instead of their biggest players. Choji plowed right through them one after another and soon football was over. Choji had won. It was amazing he even tried but I soon found out it was because his favorite teacher, Asuma, had offered to take him out to a barbeque if he won.

Boxing took an hour and a half to finish but Sakura pulled through. She had taken boxing lessons with Tsunade after all. She was strong and kicked everyone's asses. The students who opposed her were also healed by her afterwards because not only did she study boxing, but medicine as well. So far our class was kicking some serious ass but no one knew how the dodge ball tournament would turn out.

They picked Ino to represent them because they knew she would dodge the balls. The one thing they forgot about was the throwing part. Ino had bad aim and couldn't throw well. She lost during the second round. Seniors took the point. Ino felt bad for letting us down and looking bad in front of me but Hinata told her it was alright and I was at the track warming up anyway. We were still ahead by a lot and still had the Relay left.

The relay turned out to be the most exciting thing that happened. It would be too hard to give a play by play of the race but I'll try. The order of the racers was like this Neji would start, then hand off to me, I would hand off to Naruto, and Lee would be the one to have to finish the race. The order was like that because of speed. They put the slowest first and the fastest last. Naruto and I were about even so we were in the middle. Neji started out good but suddenly got a Charlie horse in his leg. He didn't stop but that slowed him down considerably. The Junior and Senior representatives pulled out in front. Once the baton was handed to me, I was off like a gun shot. I almost made up for Neji's loss. I pulled in front of the senior but the junior was still ahead when I handed off to Naruto. Of course me being me, I didn't just hand off the baton. I also "accidentally" got a good feel of Naruto's ass which caused him to start off late and turn bright red in color. Naruto was not able to pass the junior, only tie with him. He handed the baton to Lee and the next thing you saw was Lee at the finish line 38 meters ahead of Itachi that was just a second ago in the lead. This is why Lee was chosen to finish up the relay race for us.

We were victorious in both of today's categories. We had the most dressed in Pajamas and scored the most points in the sports festival. Each of today's categories was worth two hundred points each. In total we had four hundred points and were leading. The juniors came in second, thanks to Itachi who was in ALL the sports and was the only one who gave us a challenge. The freshmen were in third and the seniors pulled up in fourth place.

(Normal P.O.V)

Tomorrow was Mix and Match day and also the Powder Puff Football Games. Everyone went home to pick out their outfits and start prepping for the games. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

The only ones who were not preparing were Naruto and Sasuke. They were busy dreaming about one another while thinking of a way they to ask the other one to homecoming without looking desperate or stupid. Nothing came to mind for Naruto and he soon fell into a peaceful, Sasuke filled slumber. He was all worn out from the day's events. Sasuke on the other hand managed to think of many ways and tomorrow was the day to go ahead with his plan. How to fulfill this idea was something else. He too soon fell into a Naruto and sex filled dream. The best and same dream he has been having for many nights.


	3. Mix, Match, Football, and Kiss

(Normal P.O.V)

Mix and Match Tuesday. This was the funniest day of the week. The outfits people wore were hilarious. Sometimes they were surprising too. Students wore the oddest things today. Even their best friends didn't know they owned anything like that. People had fun with their outfits on this day.

For some people though, today was just another reason to get made fun of. Naruto and Gaara had been made fun of all their lives by the older people who knew of the demons. Very few of the students knew of the demons residing inside of them. Those who did were only the best friends and siblings of these two. So they were safe from the dirty looks and unkind words at school. But mix and match day was a day that brought them a reason to be made fun of. This hurt them deeply; they just had different ways of showing it.

Naruto did what he's always done. He put on a mask and pretended to be having fun and laughing at the jokes. Neji, Kiba, Hinata, Sasuke, and Itachi all saw the pain in his eyes though. He couldn't hide that from them. So they did the best they could to comfort Naruto and help him get through the day. Neji and Kiba directed the harsh words towards themselves. Hinata threatened any girls that were talking about him. Many of the students went home with black eyes thanks to one Uchiha, Sasuke. Because ANYONE talking about HIS Naruto wouldn't get away with it unharmed.

Gaara tried to ignore it at first. It worked for a while too. With Temari, Naruto and Kankuro by his side he held his temper fairly well. Till after lunch, that's when his anger became too much for him. The talking quickly stopped after he sent two students to the hospital in critical condition.

(Naruto's P.O.V)

My outfit was my usual orange jumpsuit. I had my left pant leg rolled up so you could see my kick ass kyuubi designed knee sock. On top of that I wore a black t-shirt and white shorts. I also had a light blue tank top on. That was just my clothes. I was wearing a slipper on my left foot and nothing on my right foot. On top of my head was Gamakichi, boss toad's son. I had a kunai in my mouth. Just to make this outfit even better I bought kyuubi-eyed contacts to wear today.

Gaara was wearing red sweatpants with black boxers on top. He had a black long sleeved shirt and a red tank top. His sister made him wear a panda mask and his brother made him wear a raccoon tail. I knew of this outfit last night and didn't find it good enough. So last night I snuck into Gaara's room and dyed his hair lime green. He tried to wash it out but only managed to make it worse. By the time he got to school his hair was lime green with pink spots and stripes peeking through.

Sasuke's outfit still had him looking as hott as ever. He had on white long sleeved shirt, blue t-shirt, and black wife beater. He was also wearing black pants with his usual white shorts on top. He spiked only the right half of his hair while the left was straight and about shoulder length. There was a king cobra around his shoulders and a demon shuriken attached to his black leather spiked belt. He had only one sneaker on and let one of his eyes bleed into the crimson color of the sharingan. Black pants, red Capri's, blue shorts, red long sleeved shirt, and a black tank top was the outfit you would see when Itachi came into view. He also had on his Akatsuki cloak, no shoes and the Mangekyo sharingan activated.

Neji was wearing all black and white. White hoodie and sweatpants with black shorts and tank top on top. He had 1 black sneaker and 1 white sneaker. His Byakugan was activated so you could see the veins in and around his eyes. Neji's eyes also matched his outfit since he put in a charcoal black contact in one eye while the other stayed its usual white color. He decided this morning not to wear his headband so everyone could see his tattoo again. This outfit caused him not to be made fun of because it was very plain, so while Neji was sleeping during 1st period, which was only a study, Kiba decided to do something about this. He took something out of his bag and poured it all over Neji's hair. (Neji is a deep sleeper) Well when Neji woke up everyone was laughing at him so he went to the bathroom to figure out why. When he looked in the mirror he screamed in anger. Kiba had dyed his hair RED! Kiba stayed out of his sight for the rest of the day.

Kiba was a regular dog-obsessed freak as always. He was wearing his gray sweater with a red tank top and blue pants with white shorts. This wasn't the worst of it though. It wasn't the clothes but the accessories that were dog obsessed. He had a studded collar with a leash attached. Akamaru was on his head as usual. He also used his special jutsu, beast mimicry, to make himself more dog-like. In his eyes he wore wolf-designed contacts.

Lee got really into mixing and matching. No body could suppress a laugh when they saw his outfit. He had his green jumpsuit on with a blue t-shirt, yellow wife beater and red shorts on top. He also had a black knee high sock on one foot with a maroon ankle length sock on the other. His shoes were a brown sneaker and a pink flip-flop. He dyed his hair violet in color and put in fire-designed contacts.

Kankuro had on his black jumpsuit with red shorts and a yellow tank top. He had puppet strings attached to his head, arms, and legs. There was one red slipper on one foot and a yellow flip flop on the other. He was leading around Sai who was new and didn't know it was mix and match day. So no points were taken off for his lack of mixing and matching.

The next kid to walk in was wearing a white t-shirt, black fishnet shirt, white bicycle pants, blue shorts, dyed silver hair and a half green half brown headband. He was also wearing cloud contacts and 1 sock with Lazy Genius printed on it and 1 sock with Troublesome printed on it. (Know who it is yet?) Also… oddly enough he had his shadow standing up and following him around. The only student who would wear this outfit and get his shadow to do that is Shika.

Chouji's outfit took him only a couple minutes to throw on. He wore white t shirt, black tank top, green vest, blue bike pants, white shorts, and a red belt. His accessories were a bit odd though. Goggles, pig tail, and a lion's mane. It was a peculiar assortment of clothes that many found absolutely hilarious. Even Sasuke and Neji chuckled a little. (o.O)

(Sasuke's P.O.V)

The girls all had themes to their outfits. Their outfits suited them perfectly, and none accomplished its intended goal. They only wore these outfits to impress me but of course I was busy staring at my Naruto all day.

Sakura's theme was the devil. She had on a pink long sleeved shirt, white t-shirt, black tank top, blue bicycle Capri's, and black shorts. There were about 50 necklaces around her neck and she had a hoop in one ear and a stud in the other. The right side of her hair was braided while the left side was dyed in orange color. Her lips were half blood red and half black. She had red eye shadow on with black eye liner. To fit her theme she wore a devil tail and horns with his famed pitchfork. Her fingernails were in a black and red alternating pattern.

Ino had the angel theme. She wore a white long sleeved shirt, purple t-shirt, black tank top, tan pants, purple Capri's, and a jean skirt. Her hair was half up and half down. The eye shadow she wore was purple and she also had shiny pink lip-gloss on. To beat Sakura she had 100 necklaces on and had 1 gold hoop earring and 1 silver hoop earring. There were angel wings on her back and a halo on her head.

Hinata was a princess. A white tank top, black fishnet shirt, white pants, black shorts, and a purple mini skirt were the clothing part. For jewelry she had a silver dangle earring and a baby blue stud. She had on silver eyeliner and baby blue eye shadow. Her accessories included a Tiara. She had on silver heels and got hair extensions, which made her beautiful shining black hair about waist length.

White pants, fishnet shirt, black dress, red sash tied in front, baggy white shirt, red shorts, and a red headband was the outfit Temari wore to suit her theme. Temari was stuck being the priestess. Now usually priestesses don't carry fans but Temari wouldn't leave hers behind. She decided that she would keep the modest look though and not wear any jewelry or makeup.

Last but not least was TenTen. She had on a pink tank top, brown long sleeved shirt, black halter, and blue shorts. She wrapped her ninja scrolls around herself and wore her Hitai-ite as an armband. To make her necklace she strung several shuriken on a chain.

Our class had the most dressed students again and won 200 more points. Juniors were in second; seniors in third and freshman were dead last. The freshman just didn't seem all that into spirit week. Stupid freshman.

Well the classes went by fast and soon it was time for the Powder puff football games. Now the games went like this: Girls as the football players, 4 against 4 only, no cheap shots,and boys were the cheerleaders. Temari, Hinata, and TenTen were the football players. Ino and Sakura didn't want to play. But that makes only three players. Well there was one person who knew how to solve this little problem. Naruto used his Oiroke No Jutsu. Now there were four players. The cheerleaders were me, Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba. Four cheerleaders for four football players. Each cheerleader had to pick a specific football player to cheer for. This made Ino and Sakura regret their choice immediately. Well here's who cheered for whom.

Shika for Temari

Neji for TenTen

Kiba for Hinata

And…. Of course

Me for Naruto

I chose Naruto willingly. Before the game started I took Naruto aside and asked if he wanted to go on a date after the game. Naruto happily accepted. Now it was out that we liked each other and made it a little easier to ask the other to homecoming. Or so you would think. I still had my doubts.

Well the football games were about to start and the first one was freshmen against juniors. Juniors won quickly and it was on to the next game. Sophomores vs. Seniors. This game last a little longer but we eventually pulled through and won. Now it came to the final game. Juniors vs. Sophomores. Well this game lasted about 2 hours and went into 5 overtimes. Just when it seemed like it would never end Naruto made the winning run! The game was over and we just won another 200 points.

Naruto released his jutsu and in his excitement ran to me and jumped me. Right there in front of everyone we had our very first kiss. Once Naruto realized what was happening he quickly pulled away and ran home embarrassed that he had let himself go in front of everyone. **_Sasuke is surely mad at me now_** was the thought running through his mind the whole time.

I, on the other hand was dazed. Once I woke up from my bemusement I ran after Naruto. _**Where is that dobe? He promised me a date!** _Once I got to Naruto's house I heard Naruto crying and entered without knocking. I was worried.

"**Naruto?"**

"**Sasuke? What are you doing here?"**

"**We had a date planned dobe."**

"**Teme. Your….. not mad at me?"**

"**No. …..Why would I be?"**

"**Because I…… kissed you in front of everyone"**

"**Hn. That was the best kiss in my entire life."**

"**Really? (sniff)"**

"**Yeah dobe, I …. I…. love you and I've wanted to tell you for a while now"**

"**I love you too….. Teme."**

"**So….. the date still on?"**

"**Yeah. Where we going?"**

"**Well since you won I'm treating you to ramen."**

"**YAY! Wait…. What would have happened if I had lost?"**

"**You would have treated me to ramen."**

"**oh…… TEME!!"**

"**hnn…. Lets go"**

(Naruto's P.O.V)

So we finally told each other how we felt and went on the date. Our date was wonderful and after ramen we went to the movies and saw The Return. I clung to Sasuke the whole time and noticed that this made Sasuke's pants a little too tight. After the movie Sasuke took me to the docks where we would spend so much time alone during our childhood. This is also the first place Sasuke and I met. We sat at the edge in a comfortable silence and watched the sunset. We fell asleep like that and didn't wake up till sunrise. I didn't care that I was going to be late to school and neither did Sasuke.


	4. Goofy Jobs and Games

**Hey guys, I have redone the first chapters and here is your new chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to update but I am determined to finish this story and work more on forbidden love during the break! TWO WEEKS of NO SCHOOL! YES!!!!**

**Happy Holidays everyone!**

**Warning: contains lime or lemon... i dont know the difference between the two...**

**Disclaimer: I dont not own Naruto or quote (1)**

* * *

(Sasuke's P.O.V)

My house was closer to our current location then Naruto's apartment was. I offered for him to come over and get ready at my place. At first he didn't want to but I told him it was OK and I had the clothes he needed for his outfit. He finally agreed and I led him to my place. He had never been to my place before but I've been to his. Naruto's apartment is cramped and untidy. My house… or should I say mansion… is the exact opposite. It is very well organized and there is way too much room for just Itachi and I.

Once we got to my house I led a very distracted Naruto to the spare room with a bathroom connected to it. I left him there and went to get his and my outfits. After looking through all my clothes, I found the perfect outfit for him and suited to his wants. That's when I realized we both had the same career options. The point of career day is to dress up as the job you wanted if you hadn't gotten the opportunity to be a ninja, so it was you back up job.

With the clothes in hand I walked back to the room Naruto was in. He was currently taking a shower and by the sound of his singing he would in there a while longer. I got my pants on just in time to hear the door open. I turned around to see Naruto standing with just a towel hanging loosely around his waist. His long and usually unruly sunshine blonde hair was dripping wet and plastered to his tomato red face. He was tan and visably muscled compared to my hidden muscles and pale skin.

Still shirtless, I handed him his clothes and watched his eyes scanning, taking in what there was to see. I stifled a laugh as his face grew even redder. He took the clothes from my outstretched hand and went back into the bathroom to get into his… or my… clothes.

He was still getting dressed when I asked what he wanted for breakfast. "Hey dobe?! What do you want for breakfast?" "RAMEN!" "I am NOT making ramen for breakfast. How about pancakes?" "Okay but I need chocolate chips in mine." "Okay. Hurry up though! They'll be done quick since the batter is already made."

I went downstairs to the kitchen and started preparing Naruto and my breakfast. Itachi wasn't home so he either left early or stayed at Deidara's again. As the stove was heating up and I was setting the table, Naruto came downstairs. I had to turn quickly before I got a nosebleed. The outfit was more then perfect for him. He was absolutely gorgeous!

The pan was finally hot enough so I started making the pancakes. I made about 10 chocolate chip ones and 10 plain ones. "Where's the butter and syrup, teme?" "The butter is in the fridge dobe, I'll get the syrup" Naruto drenched his pancakes in butter and syrup. I almost threw up. That was way too sweet for me. I kept mine plain, this made Naruto stare at me confusedly. Not many people understand how I can eat my pancakes with nothing on them but I think they are a lot better that way. After I was finished I got up to get something drink. "What do you want my drink?" "mmfhg…(gulp) MILK PLEASE!"

I got him some milk and myself some orange juice. I handed the milk to Naruto and quietly sipped my own drink. A few minutes later Naruto had finished his food and chugged his milk. When the table was clean from the breakfast mess and Naruto had washed all the sweet sticky syrup off his face and hands, we brushed our teeth and left. He had all the classes that I had today so we were going to share the books needed for those classes.

(Naruto's P.O.V)

Sasuke is such a good cook. Breakfast was delicious and I'm stuffed. We walked out the door and down the steps. I walked a few feet before noticing that Sasuke had stopped. "Hurry up teme! We are going to be late." "I'm not moving until I get a kiss" I sighed and walked over to him. I kissed him and it turned into a make-out session. I felt him lick my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to let him enter. Over he was done plundering my mouth he invited me into his warm moist cavern. He tasted like peppermint and oranges.

A little while later we broke apart panting, sucking in the much needed oxygen. Hand in hand we headed to school savoring the comfortable silence that hung between us. The whole way I was staring at his outfit and how hott he was dressed as a pirate then his usual ninja training outfit. I knew he was examining mine as well.

The outfit Sasuke had picked out for me was blue and black based. I had on a dark blue shirt with dirt stains and long rips through it, showing parts of my chest and stomach. The black pants were in similar condition except where they met my knee there were only little flowing strips of fabric attached. I had an eye-patch over my left eye and a blue bandana on my head. Around my neck hung a necklace with an old rusty brass key hanging from it. There was a large golden hoop hanging from my right ear and on my feet were black boots that rose to about mid-shin. My upper left arm had a jolly roger tattoo on it, it was a skull with two crossed katanas under it.

Sasuke was all maroon and navy. His maroon shirt was in the same shape as mine. His jeans had holes and rips in them, and the bottom edges were frayed. He had on a maroon bandana. Hanging from his right ear was a large golden dangle earring. There were also large expensive looking rings with on emeralds on his hands.

We reached school and saw the oddest careers. Neji was dressed as a business man. He back up career was to own a large "fate" cookie company. He was wearing a newly drycleaned black tux with an ironed white shirt underneath. His tie was a blood red with charcoal black diagonal stripes running through it. His hair was shining and perfect, not a hair out of place but still flowed naturally with the wind. He covered up his curse mark with a brown headband that was the exact color of his own hair so it was camoflauged. Sunlight glared of his freshly polished black shoes with black socks to match.

Shikamaru wanted to be a photographer. That way he could stare and watch the clouds anytime he wanted to. His outfit consisted of a tan tank top and old worn out jeans. His hair was in the same messy ponytail it always was. On his feet were dirty sneakers that look like they used to be white. Around his neck hung a camera and the film was in the fanny pack around his waist.

Sasuke and I walked past Itachi and his boyfriend. I was amazed at his outfit and terrified of his career choice. He was dressed in a black sleeveless muscle shirt and tight black pants. He had white bandages around his forearms and a little black choker on his neck. He wore his normal ninja sandals and carried a sword on his back. I didn't know his career choice at first but then Sasuke told me. Itachi's back up plan…or future plan is to be an assassin.

Shino was wearing almost the exact same thing as Neji. The only differences were that his tie was pitch black, he still wore his sunglasses, and he had on earphones that were attatched to a radio. Since Shino could communicate with bugs he would make the perfect secret agent. He could send in one of his insects and spu on the person he was assigned to. There were very her other options out there for him since he would never take off his sunglasses, but Shino took a particular liking to this job.

Kankuro and Gaara were hanging by their lockers together. Kankuro was in his normal outfit but had his puppets attached to his hands. He wanted to be a puppeteer. When I saw Gaara I noticed he was wearing a fishnet shirt and old jeans with holes varying in size. I was confused by what his choice was so I asked him. What was his choice? If Gaara had not been a ninja, then he would have become a male model for Konoha's most populat magazine; Sex Gods of Konoha. This magazine is popular among the girls and gay guys. I would have never guessed that Gaara was into that sort of stuff. There is no doubt in my mind that he would make it though. He just might have had to work a little harder then if Sasuke wanted to join. Since _MY_ teme is _THE_ sex god of Konoha.

Wearing a station 77 hat and suit was Kiba. Brown jacket and overalls with yellow stripes down the sides. Akamaru was resting on his hat and huge rubber boots occupied his feet. Kiba wanted to be a fire fighter. His keen sense of small would be able to track any sign of human life in a burning building. The only problem is that his enhanced sense of smell was that he wouldn't last long in a building full of smoke.

(Sasuke's P.O.V)

We got to class two seconds before the last bell rang. First period was a sophmore only class and everyone was dressed up. Well everyone except Chouji. When Iruka-Sensei started counting he almost didn't count Chouji. Chouji raised his hand and told Iruka that he was dressed up. His costume just didn't stand out because what he wanted to be was a food taster. Everyone fell flat on their faces (anime style) at his obvious choice of a career.

Lee, surprisingly, was not wearing his green jumpsuit. He was wearing long black and silver soccer shorts and a white wife beater. He almost looked normal except for his bowl shaped haircut and bushy eyebrows. Naruto asked his what he wanted to be and Lee answered that his choice was a fitness trainer.

Iruka then told us to quiet down and introduced us to a new student. He had a paintbrush, ink, and sketch book in hand. He was wearing a belly shirt and short black shorts. If you looked closely you could see his smile was plastered on and his eyes were emotionless. Iruka introduced him as Sai and told him to sit in the vacant seat in front of me.

After he sat down the girls came and crowded around me, Naruto, and Neji trying to get our attention and admiration. Hinata was in a nurse's outfit and shyly talking to _MY_ Naruto. She better keep her hands off him unless she wants to have a shattered arm or two. Sakura and Ino were wearing slutty designer's clothes trying to hold a conversation with me and arguing who would make a better model. I knew the perfect way to get them away from me and Naruto. I slid his chair closer to mine causing him to turn and question my actions. Right there and then I landed a kiss straight on his mouth and started another make out session. The turned and left saddened by their loss. Soon Sakura was talking with Lee, Ino with Sai, and Hinata with Kiba. Tenten was still conversing with Neji while swinging her kunai in her hand. I overheard her saying she wanted to be a weapon maker. Temari was sitting next to her boyfriend, Shikamaru, and telling him about all the places she was going to visit if she became a journalist.

Classes were boring as hell and the only entertainment I got was when Naruto and I were making out. We sis that often enough so the day went by semi quickly. After school was the goofy games but that didn't start till 8 so I walked Naruto home and invited him to a sleepover at me house. He agrees and went inside to get his stuff packed. We then dropped his stuff at my house and went to find something to entertain ourselves with. Around 3 we reached the lade and sat on the dock and lightly conversed, watching the water sparkle like diamonds in the sun. Next thing I knew, I was suddenly cold and wet. Naruto had pushed me into the water. "Dobe! What was that for?" "It seemed like fun" "Oh yeah?!"

I grabbed his ankle and threw him into the lake as payback. Naruto and I pulled ourselves out of the water to strip down to our boxers for a more comfortable swim. We laid them out in the sun and headed back into the water. The water was crystal clear and I noticed how tightly Naruto's soaked boxers clung to his firm lower body. Just that sight made me hard and that's when I decided to attack. I grabbed him into my arms and planted a kiss on his lips slowly working my downwards. I reached his the joint where his neck and shoulders connected. There I nipped and sucked leaving a nice mark.

From there I worked down to his soft pink nipples. A moan left my dobes mouth as I took one into my mouth and started teasing it until it turned hard, then as moved to the next one. When that one was in similar condition as the other one I moved back to his lips. A fight for dominance broke out between our tongues and I soon won. While running my tongue all over the inside of his hot wet cavern I brought our hips closer together. We were soon grinding against each other, Naruto was becoming hard and moaning in our kiss. I broke away for air but soon reattached my mouth to collar bone, there I left more kiss marks. As I started taking off his boxers he pushed away. "What's wrong?" "I….. I'm not ready yet Sasuke" "Its okay. I won't force you into anything. I love you" "I love you too and I feel bad leaving you in this state" "Your in the same state and I'll cool down after…mfhhfg"

He had stolen my lips with his and taken control. He was slowly pushed me onto shore. Once the water was low enough he pushed me onto the ground and lowered my boxers.

I hissed as my hard shaft met the cool air. "I'm not ready for sex yet but I will do this." With his hands firmly placed on my hips, he took the tip of my cock into his mouth. I moaned with pleasure as his tongue teased my dick and his mouth sucked. Soon he had engulfed my whole shaft and was humming the tune to Hold Me. The vibrations coming from his throat transferred through my dick and sent shivers of ecstasy throughout my entire body. "I….UHNNNNN…..gonna cum…….hnnnn…..soo" Naruto pulled back a little and the bliss soon reached maximum level as I exploded into his awaiting mouth. He swallowed all of it with only a little dribbling down his chin. I sat breathing for a few minutes before looking up at Naruto. "That was great…..let me return the favor" "No no you don't have…"

The statement went unfinished as I attached my mouth to his tasting the new flavor in his mouth. I pulled out his hard shaft and returned the favor. I soon saw lust and need enter his eyes and I quickly deep throated him. I lightly grazed my teeth against his sensitive skin as I bobbed my head up and down. He soon came into my mouth and I swallowed everything. His fluids were sweeter then my own, it must be because of all the sweets he consumes.

We lay there basking in the glow of the after math. The sun turning our bodies a darker color and the breeze cooling us off. I lifted my head off his thigh and left a mark on the inside of it before moving my body upwards and gently placing my body on his. A gentle kiss was shared before I got up. After stretching, I pulled my boxers back on and jumped back into the lake. A few minutes later Naruto had put on his boxers and joined me. The crisp water caused chills to run through our hot bodies. We dived underwater to get used to the cold temperature. When our bodies readjusted to the water we started in our water activities, splashing, swimming, and pushing each other under water.

We stayed there splashing and swimming until the sky grew black and shimmered with little diamonds, it was a new moon so it was just a hole of darkness where the silver orb was supposed to be. We climbed out of the water, dripping wet and freezing cold, and walked home. Once inside we stripped and took nice hot showers. I gave him more comfortable clothes to wear since he didn't have spares.

When I was done dressing I went into the kitchen only to be met by the strong scent of instant ramen. Naruto was pouring the steaming water into the cups and got his face just a little to close to the steam. I heard him curse as the steam burned his whiskered cheek. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist causing our bodies to meld together perfectly. "Whoever invented steam sux!"(1) "Dobe, no one _invented_ steam."

I let go so we could sit down and eat. When supper was finished and the table had been cleaned off it was time to go back to school for the goofy games. We walked to school holding hands in silence.

The gym is pretty big but it was hot and tight fitting with all the students who had shown up. The first of the games was set up and they were waiting for the judge to get there. This year the judge was Kakashi so he would be late. The sign ups for the games were held during school that day so everyone knew what they signed up for. Just incase anyone forgot the list was o a large white board behind the obstacle course that was set up.

Event 1: Obstacle Course- Chouji

Event 2: Ramen Eating- Naruto

Event 3: Limbo- Hinata

Event 4: Bulls eye- Tenten

Event 5: Arm Wrestling (boys)- Sasuke

Event 6: Arm Wrestling (girls)- Sakura

Event 7: Hidden Scent- Kiba

Event 8: Five Legged Race- Neji, Ino, Shika, Temari

Kakashi finally arrived at about 8:30 with some lame excuse like "I had to help a little dolphin get home". First off was the obstacle course. Chouji to go last and the freshmen had a good chance of winning until their representative made the mistake of calling Chouji a fat ass. Heh…. Stupid freshmen, you NEVER call Chouji fat. As soon as Kakashi said go Chouji was off. Spin around a bat five times with head on top, 3 free throws, front flip off a trampoline, and finally, climb over 8 rolled up gym mats. 1.02 minutes later Chouji was at the finish. I'm sure that freshman…Konohamaru?... regrets saying that since his time was 5.50 minutes. Obstacle course down, ramen next.

No one had the slightest chance against Naruto. 20 bowls later Naruto was dragged from the table because they ran out of ramen. The second place winner had eaten only 5 bowls before running to the bathroom and throwing up.

Next up was limbo. Hinata has an amazingly flexible back and impeccable balance so it was an easy win for us too. Last level about a foot off the ground Hinata made it and the thin, short junior didn't.

Bulls eye was Tenten's hobby and she scored a perfect 50 every time. Then it was my turn. I was up against a massive body building senior but that didn't scare me. 2 seconds later I slammed his fist down on the table with enough force to create a large "BOOM". The junior won against his freshman opponent and that was when I noticed I wasn't going to be up against Itachi. Actually…, Itachi didn't sign up for anything. That must mean he's having another fun night with Deidara. YES! House to just me and Naruto tonight.

Sakura won the girls arm wrestling hands down. They put fat, weak girls as her opponents thinking Sakura wasn't strong. Her strength surprised me too somewhat but I didn't linger on that long enough because Naruto sat next to me and gave me a victory kiss.

Kiba's event was interesting. He was blindfolded and has to guess all the smells that they put under his nose. He guessed them all correctly, of course, but it was what the smells _were_ that was funny. There were 4 total. The first was a bouquet of roses, second was rotten cabbage, third was spoiled milk and 4 was a gallon bucket full of liquid Axe cologne. His sense of smell is so strong that at the end he had tears in his eyes and was complaining loudly.

The last event was the five legged race. Neji, Ino, Shika, and Temari all tied there legs together tightly and when the bell rang, they were off. They fell about five times before getting coordinated and running to finish first.

(Naruto's P.O.V)

After the games were finished, Sasuke and I walked home. We kept the silence between us since the gym left us with pounding headaches and ringing in our ears. When we got to the house, we went upstairs and took a quick shower since we were sticky with sweat. After I got into my black jolly roger boxers, I walked downstairs to see Sasuke getting a movie set up. How does he take such quick showers?

"What are we watching?" "Pirates of the Carribean" "YAY! I love that movie" Sasuke grabbed the remote and went to get blankets and pillows for us. I went to make us some popcorn to snack on. When everything was set up we settled down and snuggled close. The blankets didn't offer much heat and Sasuke's house is _cold_. I cuddled as close as I could and, getting the message, Sasuke wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer so his body heat would warm me. I leaned my head on his chest and was gently lulled to sleep by the steady rise and fall of his chest with the scent of his Axe body soap still lingering.

(Sasuke's P.O.V)

I knew today had been long and hard for us. Naruto proved this by falling asleep about twenty minutes into the movie. I made myself comfortable around him and made sure to keep him close so he wouldn't freeze tonight. I didn't feel like watching the movie and turned it off. Closing my eyes and breathing in the fruity scent of Naruto's hair, I listened to the rhythm of his breathing and soon fell into a deep and amazing slumber.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. It was 8 pages hand written and I tried my best to make it a long chapter. Please Review and and tell me if there is anything you would like to see happen or would like me to change. You can even give me ideas for couple pairings you all like. I have couples in mind and you will find out what they are eventually (ive been giving hints) but I'm pen to suggestions at all times. Checkout my other story too. I also updated my poem section too with a new poem I wrote during math class. Hee hee I was bored and not learning anything new. Well I'll update as soon as possible.

* * *

Thank You's go out to: 

i 'heart' anime fan boyz

Megi-Chwan

trulywicked

and...

Matthew Lockamy

Thank you so much for the reviewsI loved them.


	5. Sexy Battling Bands

Sorry Everyone. I didnt mean to take that long to update. Thank you to everyone who reviewed too!

Thank yous go out to:

AngelsHellFire, shay072002, elloshort, GracefulSensei, deliriousfaith, FMA-lover16, Satski, MoonAngel'sWrath, Blackfire Dog, ILoveItachihessohot, Tearshield Alchemist, -im soooolost.again-, AngelFood 101, Akamaru012, Lexi, and Novembers Angel.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Now I shall go sulk in my room and plot ways of getting them.**

* * *

**

_Sexy Battling Bands_

**Naruto**

This morning turned out to be _almost_ the same as yesterday. Sasuke woke up, showered, then came and woke me up. I got undressed and hopped into the shower while Sasuke went downstairs to make us breakfast. Today we were having eggs, sausage, and toast. After I got my robe on I walked into the kitchen. There he was, moving gracefully cooking breakfast in his navy blue robe. I went to the cabinet to get two plates and glasses, then to the drawer to get the silverware and napkins. When I finished setting the table I sat down so I could watch him cook without getting in the way of his sweeping motions.

**Sasuke**

I knew he was watching me. Every time I took a second to glance over my shoulder, I saw him there, staring at me as if hypnotized. With everything finally cooked and ready, I placed the food on the table and went to get butter and syrup. I hate sweets but I can't stand the taste of plain sausage. I need to add some flavor to it and syrup was the best thing. I sat down and filled my plate before the dobe could scarf everything down.

**Naruto**

Once we were done eating Sasuke said he would do the dishes and I volunteered to dry and put them away. The first things he washed were the silverware and cooking utensils. The running water and occasional clinking of dishes was the only thing to be heard. When he moved onto the second plate, I was _accidentally_ splashed. I brushed it off as nothing until he did it again. "Oh, you are so gonna get it now teme!" "Bring it on dobe." He gave me his trademark smirk and his eyes dared me to do something about it. Oh, he had NO idea what he got himself in to.

**Sasuke**

What was he gonna do? Punch me? Ha! As if. Wait…why is he twisting the towel like that? No! He wouldn't dare! _(SMACK)_ He would. Oh, it's on now. I am _not _letting him get away with whipping my ass with that towel. Turning on the faucet, I put my finger where the water is running and the water sprays at him full force. He whips me again and I spray him with the water one more time. The spraying and whipping went on until Naruto was drenched and I knew I had many red marks all over my body, mostly my back and ass. We finished the dishes quickly and I threw a dry towel at my lover. "Here, dry off." "Thanks teme." "Hnnn…whatever dobe. Here let me dry your hair." "okay" His hair was longer then I thought and took awhile to get dry. Finished, I threw the towel on the floor and headed upstairs. "Come on, Naruto. Time to get dressed." "Coming Sasuke!"

**Naruto**

The theme today was class day. Every class had a different theme they had to dress up for. This year's Sophomores, Juniors, and Seniors voted on the theme last year. The freshmen voted on their theme during the second week of school. The winners were 50's freshmen, Japanese Juniors, and Sassy Seniors. Our own theme was Sexy Sophomores. I personally voted for this theme as did Sasuke because we wanted to see how the other one dressed up. "SASUKE?!" "Hnn?" "Do you have a tight black tank top? I forgot mine." "Dobe. Here." He walked in fully dress and as soon as I turned around, my brain shut down. The only way he could be sexier is if he didn't have any clothes on but I wasn't gonna let him do that because he is _mine_ and only I get viewing privileges. He was wearing black skin tight leather pants, tight navy blue tank top, and black sneakers. His hair was hanging down to his shoulders and wasn't spiked as it usually was. Around his neck hung silver dog tags and he had a silver flame printed ring on his left hand. His right ear was a full carrot diamond. He was wearing his usual satisfied smirk as he let me take in the wondrous sight that is Uchiha Sasuke, sex god. Well, demon actually. Can't forget his bad boy attitude and suave personality. "Done yet?" Shaking my head to get my brain to function again I take the shirt. "not my fault you look so damn sexy" That was meant to be heard by only myself but the look on his face told me he heard it too. Why do Uchihas have to have such great hearing?

**Sasuke**

I may be sexy but he is absolutely GORGEOUS. My Uchiha pride would never let me actually say that out loud but it was true. It took everything I had to keep my nose from bleeding at the site of my blonde. He finally put on his shirt and I wish he hadn't. But no one was going to see my dobe so I'll have to deal. At least, until tonight. "So? How do I look?" I stalked up behind him and pulled him towards me. Leaning towards his head I whispered "Too sexy not to kiss." I leaned in for a kiss. My tongue brushed against his bottom lip and he opened up. That mouth of his was so warm and delicious. The kiss lasted for about 5 minutes until we had to part due to empty lungs. He sat down and I walked over to lean against the wall and stare at him some more. There he sat in ripped jeans, tight black tank top, and army boot. As a necklace he wore a spiked choker and he had a think gold ring on the same hand that the silver one on my hand occupied. In his right ear was golden hoop. X rated thoughts passed through my mind as I tried to keep myself from molesting him right this second. I was having a hard enough time now. How was going to be able to last through out the day?!

**Naruto**

I knew he was staring at me and I smiled inwardly. I turned my head to look at the clock and check the time. Shit! It is 730 now and class starts in 5 minutes. The Uchiha mansion was 15 minutes away from the school. Great I'm going to be late again! "Oi! Teme! We have to go. Class starts in 5 minutes." "ok dobe. Hop in the car and we'll get going." "EHH!!! You can drive?!?" "Yes… I am 16." "How come you always walk?" "Better exercise and I get to walk with you half of the way." "Oh." "Well, lets go." We walked downstairs and into the garage. My eyes widened as I saw his car. "You have a dodge ram pick up?!" "Hn" "I've always wanted one of those. I love them." We got in the car and made our way to the school. Sasuke was a crazy driver and we made it with two minutes to spare. We got out and walked to homeroom which we had together. Now that I think about it… we have almost every class together. "Hey Sasuke. Did you know that we are in almost all the same classes?" "Yea. What else did you think I spent my time doing? I finish all my assignments early, they are all to easy." "So your saying that you spend half the class just staring at me?" "That's exactly what I'm saying dobe." "No wonder I always got those chills running down my spine. I thought someone was watching me but I never dreamed it was you. I could only hope." "Well now your going to be sitting next to me so I won't have to just stare and you don't have to hope its me." "You know, you can be really sweet at times Sasuke. Other times it's like you have a stick shoved up your ass" "hnn. We better hurry or we'll be late." "Right! Let's go" Grabbing his hand, I run to class with him in tow.

**Sasuke**

We walked into homeroom just as the late bell sounded. I sat down at the back of the class and Naruto, who usually sits up front, took the seat next to me. Iruka-Sensei walked in looking flushed and disheveled. "Sorry I'm late everyone. I didn't get much sleep last night." Yea, I bet he was distracted by Kakashi-Sensei, and telling from the bags under his eyes, Kakashi probably kept him up all night too. Iruka then started to take attendance and check off everyone who had dressed up. The entire sophomore class was in the same home room since our class wasn't very big. I follow the list and view everyone's outfits. No is as sexy as Naruto but I guess that's being bias.

"Aburame, Shino?" "Here"

His outfit consisted of his usual sunglasses, baggy jeans, a tight black shirt, and some hiker boots.

"Akaike, Tenten?" "Present"

She was wearing tight jeans, tight light pink tank-top, and flip flops. Shuriken earrings decorated her ears and around her neck you could find a think black chocker. To finish off her deadly outfit she has a spiked bracelet around her right wrist.

"Akimichi, Chouji?" "Here"

He was dressed in his normal outfit. Yea that doesn't sound sexy at first but for the first time in the years that I've known him, he had absolutely no food anywhere near him. Also he took his first specialized soldier pill so he was skinny. He actually looked somewhat sexy and he took one of my fan girls away. Thank god!

"Haruno, Sakura?" "Here Sensei!"

Ugly as ever, there was Sakura. Dressed in a tight red mini skirt and a white spaghetti strap shirt with sandals. For jewelry she wore big golden hoops and a golden locket necklace. Today must be natural beauty day because none of the girls were wearing make-up, which didn't help most of them.

"Hyuuga, Hinata?" "H-h-here"

She was the only girl who looked somewhat attractive. Black and silver really suit her. She was dressed in tight black jeans, black tube top, and black high heeled flip flops. She had on a bracelet that was attached to her ring, black lace choker and silver dangling earrings.

"Hyuuga, Neji?" "Yea"

Dressed in jean shorts, a fishnet shirt, and sandals, hair down with his class ring dangling from a silver chain around his neck was my supposed rival in sexiness. He can have all those annoying fan girls. Although judging from whom he's staring at, he's gay too.

"Inuzuka, Kiba? Oh and Akamaru?" "Bark!" "Yep"

Akamaru couldn't be sexy no matter how much help he got. Kiba has the same problem but his boyfriend didn't think so. Wearing ripped jean shorts and no shirt with a dog collar, spiked belt, and black sneakers was dog boys attempt at being sexy. Add the

hoop in his right ear and his outfit couldn't get any worse.

"Kurosawa, Sai?" "Here"

Wearing his usual fake smile and feeling up his new girlfriend (another of my fan girls off my back) was Sai. He's bisexual and used to be after Naruto, until I knocked some sense into him. He was dressed in Crimson leather pants, a navy blue wife beater, and sandals. Opposed to his usual black outfit.

"Lee, Rock?" "HERE SIR!"

For once he wasn't wearing that hideous green spandex suit and wasn't bouncing off the walls. His hair was unkempt and not in its usual bowl-cut style. His white button up shirt was unbuttoned and had its collar popped. His jeans were loose and on his feet were black sneakers. This new outfit caught the attention of one specific girl who wasn't one of my fan girls. Thanks for all your help Lee.

"Nara, Shikamaru?" Snore

Yet again the lazy ass fell asleep. After having gotten a good look at his boyfriend. From what I could see his hair was out of its usual ponytail and he was wearing khaki shorts, fishnet shirt, black sandals, diamond earring, and a silver chain.

"Subaku, Gaara?" Raises Hand.

This guy has the biggest attitude I've ever seen and his outfit fit him perfectly. His boy-toy thought so too. His outfit consisted of a black and red fishnet shirt, gothic cargo pants, spiky earrings, and thin black, red, and silver metal bracelets.

"Tamazaki, Kankuro?" "Present"

He was wearing tan cargo pants and a red t-shirt with white sneakers. Only one girl found him attractive.

"Uchiha, Sasuke?"

I lazily raise my hand as a response. My other hand was still being taken hostage by Naruto.

"Uzumaki, Naruto?"

My hand was suddenly let go as Naruto raises his hand and yells, "Here Iruka!" Then as Iruka-Sensei moves onto the next name my hand is grabbed again. Not that I mind.

"Watanabe, Temari?" "Yea"

She wasn't one of my fan girls either so her new attraction didn't help me much. She was wearing a tight ripped jeans, a tan tank-top, brown sneakers, and jewelry which was most likely her birthstone. Her hair was down and every time she turned from staring at her new found fascination, he would turn and stare at her.

"Yamanaka, Ino?" "Here Sensei"

Another one of my fan girls off my back. Judging by the diamond ring hanging from the chain adorning her neck, she had a new lover. She was wearing a tight one sleeved purple shirt, short jeans shorts, flip flops, and silver hoop earrings.

Ring

"Ok class onto first period. Oh and congratulations, everyone dressed up today." Everyone gets up to leave for their next class. Naruto and I have Biology first today. Such a boring class.

**Naruto**

We walk to biology class without letting go of each others hand. I hate biology, I just hope today ends quickly. I can't wait till the battle of the bands. My band is gonna rock.

_-6 ½ hours later around 2:00-_

Yes, schools over and Battle of the Bands is in 4 hours. Just enough time to hang with Sasuke, and get some practice time in. "Hey Sasuke?" "Yeah?" "What do you want to do?" "I don't care dobe." "Fine then teme. Lets go train." "Ok. Just be prepared to get your ass kicked." "Whatever you say teme. Come on lets go, I wanna be home by 4 so I can practice some more." "Hnn. Same here." We start walking to the training grounds in silence. About halfway there I ask him a question I've been meaning to ask all day. "Hey Sasuke? You wanna sleep over my house tonight?" He turns to look at me and smirks. A blush paints my cheeks. He could not be any sexier if he tried. No wonder he has so many fan girls. And, he's all mine. Ha that's what you get stupid chicks. "Sure dobe, just don't change your mind when I win the Battle of the Bands." "In your dreams, my band is so gonna beat yours. You're gonna be humiliated." We make it to the training grounds and separate. When we're about four yards from each other we turn and get into our battle stances. He activates his sharingan but that doesn't scare me. I can beat him no matter what. I attack first and he dodges it throwing a punch while still in the air. I grab the fist and throw him away from me. He lands smoothly on his feet and charges. I use the substitution jutsu just as he's about to ram into my stomach. He hit it with so much force that it went flying into the tree across the field before it poofed away. "TEME! That would have hurt if that was me!!" I yell in my anger forgetting that I'm supposed to be hidden. "But I knew that wasn't you, dobe" The voice comes directly from behind me. The Sasuke in the field disappears in a puff of smoke and I turn to see the real Sasuke standing on the branch right behind me. Damn! He throws about 5 shuriken at me and I quickly use the substitution jutsu again to dodge the lethal attack. "What are you trying to do? Kill me?" This time I whisper it to myself making sure not to let him know my current location in a new tree across the field. "Hey dobe" SHIT! I can see him leaning over me and whispering in my ear. Now I have two problems. Sasuke turning me on, and the bulge in my pants. Damn! Gotta get away from him. I run as fast as I can into the field where I can keep my eye on him. He comes into the field and we are currently in the same positions we started. We start there with the taijutsu. Every punch he throws and every kick he swings I block. He also blocks every punch and kick I aim at him. This goes on for awhile. Punching, kicking, blocking, that's all we do and we get no where. Judging by the suns position its about 3:00 now. We've been doing this for an hour and my little problem hasn't gone away. How could it when Sasuke isn't just fighting me, he's also molesting me. I've gotta get back at him. In my distraction he lands a kick and I fall to the ground panting. He's breathing hard too and since I'm on the ground and have a perfect view I can see that I'm not the only one with a problem. Sasuke also has a bulge forming. A grin forms and I launch my attack. Sasuke was caught off guard for this attack.

**Lime Starts Here**

* * *

Hell, no one could have predicted that I would suddenly launch myself at Sasuke and start a make out session. My hands have found its way up his tight shirt by the time he gets out of his shock. He responds just as greedily as I started. His hands find their way up my shirt and start teasing my nipples. I moan and lean into the touch wanting more of that gentle, torturous touch. I do the same with his and his reaction is very much the same. The problem we started with has grown more painful and noticeable. We stop the kiss and the teasing. Somehow we had landed on the ground during our antics. We quickly strip each other of our pants and boxers. Then getting into the 69 position again we start the competition of who gives better head. He engulfs me whole while I feel like teasing him a bit. I blow cold air on the hot tip of dick and his mouth tightens as a hiss is let out. The pleasure from that move sets me moaning and as payback I gently lick the tip before taking it into my mouth. Softly and slowly I suck my way down until his whole cock is in my mouth. At this time for payback he is slowly bobbing his head up and down my dick with his teeth lightly scrape the skin. His fingers are massaging my balls at the same time and all I can do is arch and moan. My hot breath from the moan makes Sasuke react with another hiss and his body arches. Instead of bobbing I start to hum the song I had stuck in my head. The on and off vibrations from my humming sends him over the edge and he orgasms but not before giving one more hard suck. This sends me over with him. Together we orgasm into each other's mouths and swallow every drop given.

* * *

**Lime Ends Here**

I turn around to lie next to him in his arms and stare at the white wispy clouds while gaining enough energy to get our pants back on. I could definitely get used to this but I know Sasuke wants more. It's just to much responsibility right now and we just started going out a couple days ago. Sure everything else is moving fast and we are madly in love with each other, and have been for years, but that doesn't mean I'm ready for sex. I don't know, soon I guess. It's just so sweet that he's not pressuring me into it. I turned it down once and it was never mentioned again. One more reason I love this stoic bastard holding me tightly to him, as if I was gonna run away if he let go.

**Sasuke**

I look at the sky and its about 4. That training turned out to be a lot more pleasurable then I thought it would. To bad it went by so fast. "Come on Naruto. Let's get dressed and head back. Its 4 o'clock and we gotta get some practice in." I reluctantly let go and get my boxers and pants back on. "Okay." He says this unenergetically as he slowly gets up and gets redressed. "I'll come over after the concert K Naruto?" "Sounds great!" We both leave and go our separate ways. Unfortunately the training grounds are between his apartment and my house. I go upstairs and get packed quickly then head down to the garage to get practice started.

_-2 hours later-_

Everyone is dressed in the same outfits they dressed in today. Since Itachi had Japanese Juniors, he and Deidara are in different clothes and don't match their Sexy Sophomore band mates. Itachi is wearing a black and red kimono with his usual ponytail and sandals. Deidara can be found in a tan and purple kimono with sandals. We are there a little early but I can already see that most of the bands have arrived. To be fair the battle of the bands is set into grade groups. Itachi and Deidara are special exceptions to that rule. From 6 to 730 are all Sophomore bands. Seniors are after us and the Freshmen and juniors have already gone. I see Naruto in the crowd and go to him. I talk to him until the event starts then give him a breath taking good luck kiss and make my way back to my band.

**Naruto**

The concert starts with a long speech from Tsunade-Baa-Chan, our principle. 5 minutes later the speech is over and she introduces the bands performing. **"First up will be Lovely Death."** She doesn't need a microphone to enhance her voice. Lovely Death is made up of Gaara as the lead singer, Kankuro as the drummer, and Temari as background singer and guitarist. **"After them will be Distant Eyes"** That's Sasuke's band. His group members are Hinata as the lead singer, Neji as bass guitarist, Itachi as lead guitarist, and Sasuke as keyboardist and background singer. You wouldn't be able to tell be he has an amazing singing voice. **"Then will be Clouded Energy" **That's my band. We have Chouji playing lead guitar, Kiba playing bass guitar, Shikamaru as keyboardist and background singer, and I'm the lead singer. **"SLIT will be featured after them" **Tenten as drummer, Ino as singer, Sakura as background singer and bass guitar, and Lee as lead guitar. Yea all girls except Lee. I don't know if he was blackmailed, bribed, or joined on his own. Even though his girlfriend is in that band. **"Last of all will be the Art Bugs."** That band has Shino as guitarist, Sai as keyboardist and background singer, and Deidara as the lead singer. **"The judges will be Kakashi, Iruka, myself, and the guest band Cascada." **Cheers erupt from the crowd as Cascada walks onto the stage. **"Quiet Down!" **Silence follows from everyone, Tsunade is scary when she's mad. **"The rules are simple. Each band has to play 3 songs. The first song has to be by Cascada, the second can be by any other artist, and the third has to be written by the band themselves. There are only 3 prizes that will be awarded tonight. First place will get a record deal from the famous Sarutobi Records, brand new state of the art band equipment, and gold medals. Second Prize will be a trip to Suna, 1,000 dollars in cash for the band, and silver medals. Third prize is a Limo ride to dinner at Momochi Barbeque, 500 dollar cash prize, and bronze medals. Now time for Lovely Death to take the stage. Everyone please have a good time and good luck to all the bands." **She turned to me a gave me a wink. Knowing she was rooting for me I anxiously awaited my turn. **"The first song we will be playing is entitled How do you do, by Cascada." **Everyone started laughing at first, until they all got the death glare sent their way. How do you do was an upbeat love song, not really Gaara's type of song.

I see you comb your hair and gimme that grin. It's making me spin now, spinnin' within. Before I melt like snow, I say Hello - How do you do! I love the way you undress now. Baby begin. Do your caress, honey, my heart's in a mess. I love your blue-eyed voice, like Tiny Tim shines thru. How do you do!  
Well, here we are crackin' jokes in the corner of our mouths and I feel like I'm laughing in a dream.  
If I was young I could wait outside your school cos your face is like the cover of a magazine  
How do you do, do you do, the things that you do. No one I know could ever keep up with you.  
How do you do! Did it ever make sense to you to say Bye Bye Bye? I see you in that chair with the perfect skin. Well how have you been, baby, livin' in sin? Hey, I gotta know, did you say Hello -  
How do you do? Well, here we are spending time in the louder part of town and it feels like everything's surreal. When I get old I will wait outside your house cos your hands have got the power meant to heal.  
How do you do, do you do, the things that you do. No one I know could ever keep up with you.  
How do you do! Did it ever make sense to you to say Bye Bye Bye?

The crowd went wild. The song might not have been Gaara's type but he was awesome. **"Next we will be playing Absolute by Thousand Foot Krutch." **Now that is more of Gaara's song type. Rock and Roll, best music out there.

I've tried, to hide But I can't sleep at night Everything I think about Makes me feel like a version of myself They tell, their lies And we all synchronize Look to, the sky Because it's almost over  
We want, the truth Give us the absolute We need, your help Cause we've got nothing  
We want, the truth Give us the absolute We need, your help Cause we've got nothing left to lose  
I know, we've tried This thing a million times But put me out Cause I'm on fire Don't talk, if you Are going to tell me the truth Don't tell me you know You've got everything under control We can't have it all But we can break the fall This time I'm letting go Cause I can't take it anymore We want, the truth Give us the absolute We need, your help Cause we've got nothing We want, the truth Give us the absolute We need, your help Cause we've got nothing left to lose I know, we've tried This thing a million times But put me out Cause I'm on fire

"**The last song is titled My Perfect Guy. Temari and I co wrote this song."**

People say that they are in love But they don't know what love is It's something that not only makes life heaven But also makes it hell He lied and cheated and made up excuses

Broke my heart into tiny pieces Now I'm waiting for someone to help Some one to glue my heart back together I have felt this way And still do I don't know what love is But I know that it has to be out there somewhere I thought I found it I thought I fell in love

He lied and cheated and made up excuses Broke my heart into tiny pieces Now I'm waiting for someone to help Some one to glue my heart back together Now I'm waiting for someone to help Some one to glue my heart back together He's out there somewhere My perfect guy My knight in shining armor

They take a bow while the crowd is screaming and applauding asking for more. They were incredible. The band leaves the stage and Sasuke's gets on and sets up. Sasuke scans the crowd and our eyes meet. So much love is filled in his eyes and I return that love through my own. I silently wish him good luck as Hinata takes the mike and introduces the first song. **"We will be singing Everytime We Touch by Cascada." **Hinata is amazingly comfortable on stage and loses that stutter every time she gets up there.

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams. Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why Without you it's hard to survive. 'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. Need you by my side. 'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static. And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go. Want you in my life. Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky. They wipe away tears that I cry. The good and the bad times, we've been through them all. You make me rise when I fall. 'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. Need you by my side. 'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static. And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so... I can't let you go. Want you in my life. 'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. Need you by my side.

Sure Sasuke didn't have a huge part in this but he has a bigger part in the next song. I can't wait to hear him sing. His voice is just so enchanting. **"Next will be Heaven's A Lie by Lacuna Coil."**

Oh no, here it is again I need to know when I will fall in decay Something wrong with every plan of my life I didn't really notice that you've been here Dolefully desired Destiny of a lie Set me free your heaven's lie set me free with you love set me free Oh no, here it is again I need to know why did I choose to betray you Something wrong with all the plans of my life I didn't realize that you've been here Dolefully desired Destiny of a lie Set me free your heaven's lie set me free with you love set me free Set me free your heaven's lie set me free with you love set me free

The song ended too quickly. I love his voice. Sure its not the best song since he kinda screams during most of it. But his voice is so low, its breathtaking. **"Last of all will be a song written by Sasuke himself. It is dedicated to Naruto. Its called When I'm With You" **A blush spreads across my cheeks. I didn't know he wrote a song for me. Hell I didn't even know he wrote songs.

When you are around my heart beats faster My breath becomes slow and shallow The words I want to say are trapped In my constricted throat. You are my love You are the one I want to be with forever. Everything seems perfect with you Nothing can faze me When I'm with you My life was unbearable I was miserable Never smiled, never laughed That is until you came into my life When you came I couldn't keep the smile away I could help but laugh at your antics My life suddenly got better You are my love You are the one I want to be with forever. Everything seems perfect with you Nothing can faze me When I'm with you I love you with all my heart Losing you would mean losing my life Please don't leave Don't make me return to that dismal life I held before you came into my life.

The tears are flowing out of my eyes. I can't stop crying. His song was beautiful. I'm backstage getting ready when Sasuke comes back. I glomp him and give him an amazing kiss. He wrote that for me and I didn't write one for him. "Did you like it?" "Yeah sniff I did. Teme" "What's that for?" "You didn't tell me you were writing a song for me otherwise I would have written you one." "I didn't want you to write one for me. I wanted this to be my original surprise gift to you. Now hurry up your on stage. Play your best for me." "I'll play my best no matter what. I be even better then you!" "hnn. That's what you think" I rush onto stage and look out into the crowd. Quickly wiping my eyes I look to my band for the okay to start. They nod and I introduce the first song with all of my energy back. **"First off will be Bad Boy by Cascada. I'm dedicating this to my lover Sasuke. Hey Sasuke, be my Bad Boy forever."**

Remember the feelings, remember the day My stone heart was breaking My love ran away This moments I knew I would be someone else My love turned around and I fell Be my bad boy, be my man Be my week-end lover But don't be my friend You can be my bad boy But understand That I don't need you in my life again Won't you be my bad boy, be my man Be my week-end lover But don't be my friend You can be my bad boy But understand That I don't need you again No I don't need you again You once made this promise To stay by my side But after some time you just pushed me aside You never thought that a girl could be strong Now I'll show you how to go on Be my bad boy, be my man Be my week-end lover But don't be my friend You can be my bad boy But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again Won't you be my bad boy, be my man Be my week-end lover But don't be my friend You can be my bad boy But understand That I don't need you again No I don't need you again

He knows I need him again and he knows this song was just a joke. By the look on his face he didn't find it all that amusing. Well time for the real dedication. **"Hee Hee. Just kidding Sasuke. This one is the real dedication. It's Would You Go With Me by Josh Turner.**

Would you go with me if we rolled down streets of fire Would you hold on to me tighter as the summer sun got higher If we roll from town to town and never shut it down Would you go with me if we were lost in fields of clover Would we walk even closer until the trip was over And would it be okay if I didn't know the wa If I gave you my hand would you take it And make me the happiest man in the world If I told you my heart couldn't beat one more minute without you, girl Would you accompany me to the edge of the sea Let me know if you're really a dream I love you so, so would you go with me Would you go with me if we rode the clouds together Could you not look down forever If you were lighter than a feather Oh, and if I set you free, would you go with me If I gave you my hand would you take it And make me the happiest man in the world If I told you my heart couldn't beat one more minute without you, girl Would you accompany me to the edge of the sea Help me tie up the ends of a dream I gotta know, would you go with me I love you so, so would you go with me

Now he seems happier. This is my favorite song and now it is going to be _our_ song. **"Last of all is a song called Mask, written by none other than ME!"**

This mask I wear Is one that no one can See though. I hide with this mask No one understands the hell I am going through I see everyone around me Some with masks Some without I'm terrified That no one In this whole damn world Will take off this mask And heal My shattered heart When people are around This mask stays strong

But when I enter A period of loneliness It shatters I let out the pain The tears The suffering I'm terrified That no one In this whole damn world Will take off this mask And heal My shattered heart I'm scared That this mask will one day Become a permanent part of me I'm frightened That I will never Find that one Who will see behind

This mask I wear

We then walk offstage. Sasuke confronts me about the song. "What was with that song?" "Well I wrote that a long time ago when I was alone and thought no one loved me." "I have loved you for years you know that." "I didn't know that then! Besides that song is the only one any of us have written and its no longer true." "Really?" "Yea. There is no need for a mask anymore. I am truly happy and someone did see through the mask. The one person I wanted to see through it did. My life could not be any better!" "No more crying alone?" "There is no reason to cry. I know that whenever I am sad I can trust that you will be there to comfort me. Now lets go back and listen to the rest of the bands." "Ok dobe. As long as your okay now." "I'm fine teme! Now hurry up before SLIT starts.!" I turn to run to my seat but my hand is grabbed. "We wont miss anything important and I am going to go with you. No matter where you go, I'm going too. The real question is would _you _go with _me_?" "You know that no matter where your going, be it hell or Hawaii, I will follow you there and back. You will never be alone again." "hnn" We make it back to our seats just in time. **"Miracle by Cascada is the first song we will be playing." **

Boy meets girl You were my dream,my world But i was blind You cheated on me from behind So on my own I feel so all alone Though I know it's true I'm still in love with you I need a miracle I wanna be your girl Give me a chance to see That you are made for me I need a miracle Please let me be your girl One day you'll see it can happen to me I need a miracle I wanna be your girl Give me a chance to see That you are made for me I need a miracle Please let me be your girl One day you'll see it can happen to me It can happen to me Miracle... Miracle _echo_ Day and night I'm always by your side Cause I know for sure My love is real my feelings pure So take a try No need to ask me why Cause I know it's true I'm still in love with you I need a miracle...I wanna be your girl Give me a chance to see That you are made for me I need a miracle Please let me be your girl One day you'll see it can happen to me I need a miracle I wanna be your girl Give me a chance to see That you are made for me I need a miracle Please let me be your girl One day you'll see it can happen to me It can happen to me Miracle... Miracle… Miracle... Miracle…

That was really good. Seeing as Lee is the background singer. He's not all that bad. But not all that good either. **"Next up is Beep by Pussycat Dollz."**

Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha Ha, ha-ha, ha Ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha Ha, ha-ha, ha It's funny how a man only thinks about the... You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your... You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your... Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your... I don't give a... Keep looking at my... 'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my... I'm a do my thang while you're playing with your... Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha Every boy's the same Since up in the seventh grade They been trying to get with me Trying to (Ha, ha-ha, ha, ha-ha) They always got a plan To be my one and only man Want to hold me with their hands Want to (Ha, ha-ha, ha, ha-ha) I keep turning them down But, they always come around Asking me to go around That's not the way it's going down 'Cause they only want Only want my ha, ha-ha Ha, ha-ha Only want what they want But, na, ah-ah Na, ah-ah It's funny how a man only thinks about the...You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your... You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your... Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your... I don't give a... Keep looking at my... 'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my... I'm a do my thang while you're playing with your... Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha Do you know that no Don't mean yes, it means no So just hold up, wait a minute Let me put my two cents in it One, just be patient Don't be rushing Like you're anxious And two, you're just too aggressive Tryin' to get your (Ahh) Do you know that I know? And I don't want to go there Only want Only want my ha, ha-ha Ha, ha-ha Only want what they want But, na, ah-ah Na, ah-ah It's funny how a man only thinks about the... You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your... You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your... Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your... I don't give a... Keep looking at my... 'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my... I'm a do my thang while you're playing with your... Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha- Ooh, you've got it bad I can tell You want it bad, but oh well Dude, what you got for meIs something I Something I don't need Hey! It's funny how a man only thinks about the... You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your... You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your... Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your... I don't give a... Keep looking at my... 'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my... I'm a do my thang while you're playing with your... Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha  
Now that was fuckin hilarious. Lee and Ino singing that song! HA HA HA HA and just look at the dirty face Lee's girlfriend is giving Ino. HA HA. Almost everyone is trying not to laugh. **"Next is a song written by Tenten. Its called Perfect Guy"**

God, please! I need help. Let me stop all this. Let me give up on him. God, I'm asking this one favor, Lead me to the one, Who won't hurt me, The one who will heal me. I know that's hard, Since my heart and soul, Have shattered into millions of pieces. But please, God! I need him! God, I'm asking this one favor, Lead me to the one, Who won't hurt me, The one who will heal me. I need this perfect guy. I just can't find him anywhere. I ask you this one task. God, Please help me find him!

Wow…. The audience is silent. That song was short and Emo. I start up an applause, sympathy applause for the horrible band. Everyone joins in slowly. No loud cheering, just clapping. Finally the last band. Art Bugs was it? Such a queer name. Cant wait to see how they do. First Sai, then Shino, and lastly Deidara. They set up, tune the instruments, and start the introduction. **"A Neverending Dream by Cascada."**

I'm waiting for the night drifting away On the waves of my dreams to another day I'm standing on a hill and beyond the clouds The winds blowing still and catching my doubts I'm hunting on the night the slave to my dream an illustrated seen decends in the sleep We're playing for the fights emotional games I'm turning off my eyes and hiding my shame A neverending dream a dream of you I believe I recieved a sign of you tonight I want to hide my feelings too as you do and I want to be with you I'm waiting for the night drifting away on the waves of my dreams to another day I'm standing on a hill and beyond the clouds the wind's blowing still and catching my doubts I'm watching all the flowers dying away inheated breath of life at the dawning day I'm waking up in spring and kissing your face the sweet imoving thing I feel your imbrace A neverending dream... A Neverending dream a dream of you I believe I recieved a sign of you tonight I want to hide my feelings too as you do and I want to be with you 

Deidara is pretty good. I can see why Itachi loves him. **"Next is Numb by Linkin Park."**

I'm tired of being what you want me to be Feeling so faithless lost under the surface Don't know what you're expecting of me Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow) Every step that I take is another mistake to you (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow) I've become so numb I can't feel you there Become so tired so much more aware I'm becoming this all I want to do Is be more like me and be less like you Can't you see that you're smothering me Holding too tightly afraid to lose control Cause everything that you thought I would be Has fallen apart right in front of you (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow) Every step that I take is another mistake to you (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow) And every second I waste is more than I can take I've become so numb I can't feel you there Become so tired so much more aware I'm becoming this all I want to do Is be more like me and be less like you And I know I may end up failing too But I know You were just like me with someone disappointed in you I've become so numb I can't feel you there Become so tired so much more aware I'm becoming this all I want to do Is be more like me and be less like you I've become so numb I can't feel you there I'm tired of being what you want me to be I've become so numb I can't feel you there I'm tired of being what you want me to be

"**Last is called Why? By Sai."**

Why do I let him hurt me? Why do I let him drive me insane? Why do I let his words get to me? Why does he love to torment me? What did I do to him? Why do I let him get, So deep in my soul, That he can bruise it, Over and over? Why do I do his to myself? Is it love? Is it loneliness? Why him then? Why do I let him get, So deep in my soul, That he can bruise it, Over and over? I don't understand! I don't wanna hurt anymore! I don't wanna cry myself to sleep over him. My soul is battered. My heart is broken. He's slowly killing me inside.

Yet again, short and emo. But this one was different. It was sung and written from the heart. It must have been about Sai's ex-boyfriend who cheated on him in the waterfall country. He was heartbroken and by the time he got here, Sai had lost all his emotions. Until he met his soul mate though. At the same time he figured out he was bisexual. Now that the all the bands were done Tsunade took the stage again. **"All the bands have played and now it's time for the judges to retire to the school building and figure out the winners. Meanwhile Cascada will be playing a few of their songs. So everyone get up and dance while your waiting." **Cascada then takes the stage and introduces the first song. **"First we will be playing Can't Stop The Rain. So please escort your dates to the dance center here in front of the stage." **The song started once everyone was on the floor. It was a slow song. I was willing to bet they were all slow. Though I hope some of them are upbeat. What is a dance without grinding? Well Sasuke and I start out as close as we can get. He's a few inches taller than me so I leaned my head against his chest. My nerves calmed instantly as I listened to his steady heartbeat and his hand rubbing small soothing circles on my lower back. Things couldn't be more perfect. He and I zoned out on everything. We just stayed there rocking back and forth swaying to music heard only by ourselves. It ended all too soon as he and I were jolted back to the real world by Kiba's horrendous yelling. We headed back to our seat still dazed from the perfection of that moment.

**Sasuke**

Tsunade took the stage and was preparing to us the winners. After a 5 minute long speech on how proud she was of us and how the first place band got the highest score of all grades so far and if it stayed that way she would add extra points. Not that we needed them, we were already ahead by at least 100 points and it was too late in the game to earn them back now. Oh finally shes getting to the winners. **"Third place is….. Art Bugs!" **Everyone clapped, they were really good. **"Two bands are placing second today. They got even scores and this is the first time this has happened since Iruka and Kakashi went up against each other. Second place goes to both Clouded Energy and Distant Eyes." **My eyes widened. Second place wasn't that bad and to tie with Naruto. That was awesome. We all went up to the stage and received our prizes. Yes! Free trip to Suna with my love. That is going to be one fun vacation. When we got back to our seats I grabbed Naruto and took control of his lips. We both deserved this win. While we were kissing I vaguely heard who won first. **"First place goes to Lovely Death!" **The screams, the cheers, the excitement, I tuned it all out the moment I grabbed Naruto. Nothing could distract me from this. Well besides the lack of air. We broke apart panting and staring into each others eyes. This lasted a few minutes until Gaara walked up to Naruto and pulled us both out of our phase. Congratulations went to Gaara and his band. The excitement died a little later and everyone started to head home. Naruto and I went backstage to grab our stuff. Once we made sure we had everything we set out for Naruto's house, hand in hand, not completely out of our daze. When we were almost there Naruto suddenly let go and ran into his apartment. I was following behind him only at a much slower pace, I did have to carry a keyboard and all my stuff. He just had a jacket. Once I got inside I found Naruto by the CD player putting in a CD. "You can put your stuff in my room." "hnn" After I had put everything away I came back into the living room and found Naruto waiting for me. He pulled me close to him and pressed play on the remote he was holding. He then threw the remote on the couch and slow music started to play. The first song was Would You Go With Me. The _real_ song Naruto dedicated to me. He stood on his toes and whispered "This is our song." I agreed, I thought that the moment he sang it to me. We stayed there the rest of the night dancing, holding each other close, until my eyelids were getting to heavy to stay open and Naruto was already fast asleep. Picking him up, I brought him to his room and placed him in bed. Then crawled in behind him, pulled him close to me, and kept my arm wrapped around his waist. The last thing I heard was a whispered "I love you Sasuke" before I fell asleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I made it really long just because I took so long to update. I'm really sorry, I just got sidetracked. Midterms and Cheer Competition. By the way! JV STATE CHAMPS BABY!!! Hells yea we won first! Well please review. Oh and about the songs. I recommend that if you havent heard them before to go n Youtube and listen to them. Its not the same until you hear the song and imagine the character singing it. If you dislike what i did please tell me. Flames are welcome, though i prefer happy reviews instead! 


	6. Pep Rally Promise

HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!

* * *

Pep Rally Promises

_I look around at all my classmates and their parents picking them up from school. Very few glance my way, and those who do, have scowls on their faces and hatred in their eyes. I don't understand why people hate me when they don't even know me. Suddenly, I'm standing in the street, listening to all the whispered conversations going on around me whose subject also happened to be me. "Look, there he is" "That's the child with the cursed fox in him?" "Stay away from him" The whispers go on but I tune them out. Everyone is walking away from me; no on wants to be anywhere near me. I can no longer hold in the tears and right there in the middle of the street, I start crying. No one comes to ask if I'm okay, no one cares about me. I'm alone._

"NARUTO!" I'm startled awake by Sasuke's worry-filled voice and him shaking my shoulder. I turn into his shoulder and start crying. He holds me close as the sobs rack my body. A few minutes later, my eyes run dry. I stay silent in his arms and take comfort from the knowledge that I'm no longer alone. I have Sasuke, "Naruto, I'll never let you be alone anymore. You will have me by your side forever," and I thank Kami-sama everyday for allowing me to have him in my life. My curiosity peaks and I wonder how he knew exactly what to say. So… I ask him. "How did you know what would make me feel better?" "I woke up to you tossing and turning. You were also kind of whimpering and kept repeating 'I'm alone, I'm alone' So, I figured you were having that nightmare again." "Oh… thank you Sasuke. I love you." "I love you too Naruto. Now, I don't know about you, but I'm not tired anymore and it's only one in the morning. How about going for a short walk?" "Sure, let's go to our spot! It just rained and it's always beautiful after a storm. Especially with a full moon like tonight."

Sasuke and I then get up, put on our shoes, and went outside. The air was moist and smelled sweet, as it always does after a storm. It was also warm, so Sasuke and I were comfortable in just our boxers. We made it to our spot about 20 minutes later and sat down at the end of the dock. Sasuke wrapped his arms around me and we just sat quietly, enjoying each other's company. After a while, I noticed Sasuke had fallen asleep, so I picked him up and carried him home. Once I got him into bed, I climbed in behind him. Wrapping my arms around him and pulling him closer to me, I fall asleep soon after.

"Baby you're all that I want, when you're lying here in my arms. I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven." I swing my arm to shut off my alarm. Sasuke is already up and in the shower. Groaning, I roll out of bed and get breakfast ready, something simple today, cereal and milk. Sasuke exits the bathroom just as I finish preparing his bowl. We eat and clean up in silence. Then we head to my room to get dressed. All the while, I'm thinking about last night and tonight. How lonely I'll be without him with me. "Hey Naruto?" "Hmm?" I look over at him just in time to see him putting on his black boxers, his perfect body, pale skin, and dark hair. He looks like a dark angel, my dark angel. "Did you hear a word I just said?" I'm pulled out of the trance I was in and answer honestly. "No." I see him smirk his all-knowing smirk and feel my face heat up.

"Look, I know this is moving fast but Itachi is almost never home and when he is, he brings Deidara with him. So I'm constantly alone and I know you are too." It's his turn to blush now and I smile, as I know where this is going but I think it would be fun to make him say it. So I wait for him to continue. He breaks eye contact and tares at the floor, still blushing. "So you want to make this living arrangement permanent?" I just on him and because he was unprepared, we both go tumbling to the ground. "I'd love that more then anything!" His face lights up and he smiles the smile I love to see, because I know that I'm the reason it's there. A smile of pure happiness, like that of a child who just got a puppy for Christmas. I kiss him and the kiss is long but gentle. One full of love and tenderness. When we break apart, I get off of him and help him up. He glances at the clock and I follow that glance. We now have 20 minutes left to get to school and we're barely dressed. Yet, in our bliss, we don't care how late we are. We get dressed without talking, afraid to lose the happy atmosphere that surrounds us. By the time we are ready to go, we have only 15 minutes to get to school. I grab his and lead him to the side of my… our apartment building.

I can see the confusion in his eyes and watch them widen as he sees how we're getting to school. I toss him a helmet and he catches it just before it hits him in the face. "Nice ride, dobe." He recovered quickly, the initial shock of seeing my sleek black motorcycle for the first time. I hop on and get it started. "Come on Sasu-chan. Get on and hold tight." He glares at the pet name and gets on behind me, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. I peel out of the parking spot and tear down the streets. We get there with almost 10 minutes to get to class before the late bell rings. I park my bike and hang the helmets on the handles. Pocketing my keys, I start to walk towards the building. Sasuke grabs my hand and spins me around to face him, pulling me into him and kissing me. Unlike before, this kiss is not gentle, but full of need and passion. We break away, breathless and I give him a look that asks, "What brought that on?" "You look sexy on a bike." Then he walks away, leaving me in shock. "You coming Naru-chan?" I turn to glare at him and see that he's waiting for me, hand outstretched. I run past, grabbing his hand on my way by, pulling him along with me. Our lungs still had not fully recovered so it doesn't take long for us to have to slow down due to lack of oxygen. Quietly laughing, we walk the rest of the way to class hand in hand as happy as can be. Nothing can bring us down today, not even dreary old school.

As we walk into homeroom, we notice that everyone is sitting next to his or her homecoming dates. Sasuke and I sit at the remaining two desks in the back. Sasuke pulls out his Ipod and starts to listen to music, so I take note of all the couples. There's Shikamaru and Kiba, this kind of surprises me because I though Shika would try for Temari or Ino. Temari is going with Kankuro while Ino is going with Sai. Another surprising couple is Sakura and Chouji. The rest are Neji and Gaara, Tenten and Lee, and Shino and Hinata. All of those pairings were always obvious because they have been dating for years, or at least, never hid that they liked each other. The bell rings after I finish with my couple inspection and Iruka walks in.

He pulls out his attendance list and starts calling out names, marking down who dressed up for color day. Not that is was hard to do since our color _is _black. I inspect each outfit as the name is called out. "Aburame, Shino?" "Here." Black sweatpants, black sweater, black sneakers, and usual sunglasses. "Akaike, Tenten?" "Here." Black tank top, black shorts, black sandals, dark eyeliner, and thick black hoop earrings. "Akimichi, Chouji?" "Here." Baggy black pants, baggy black shirt, black skater sneakers. "Haruno, Sakura?" "Here." Black mini skirt, black tube top, gold necklace and earring, black eyeliner and eye shadow, black backless heels. "Hyuuga, Hinata?" "Here." Black shorts, black tank top, black eyeliner, thick black hoops, black sneakers, black rubber bracelets. "Hyuuga, Neji?" "Here." Black sweats, black fishnet over black tank top, black flip-flops, hair down. "Inuzuka, Kiba and Akamaru?" "Here." "Bark." Akamaru is dyed black. Kiba's wearing black basketball shorts, black short sleeve shirt, black flip-flops. "Kurosawa, Sai?" "Here." Same outfit as always, how unoriginal. "Lee, Rock?" "HERE." Tight black jeans, tight black shirt, black DC sneakers, and black fingerless gloves. "Nara, Shikamaru?" "Here." Black vest, black shorts, black ninja sandals, hair down. "Subaku, Gaara?" "Here." Black jeans, thick black choker, black wife beater, black sandals, and amazingly, no gourd. "Tamazki, Kankuro?" "Here." Black shirt underneath a suit jacket and fancy black pants, black tie, black dress shoes, sunglasses. Heh, must have just joined Men In Black.

"Uchiha, Sasuke?" "Hnn." Teme still hasn't put away his Ipod so I'm surprised he heard his name be called. As I look over at him, I realize that I have no idea what he's wearing besides the black boxers. His outfit takes my breath away. Black faded jeans, fishnet, black skater sneakers, studded collar, black armband, and silver stud earring. Gorgeous as always. This thought cause me to smile a little and roll my eyes. "Uzumaki, Naruto?" Yet again, I'm jerked out of my thoughts of Sasuke. "Here." I'm wearing a black tank top, black leather pants, same kind of sneakers as Sasuke, studded bracelet on my right wrist, black armband on my left wrist (just like Sasuke), and a sliver stud earring. Amazing how alike we both unconsciously dressed.

"Watanabe, Temari?" "Here." Black dress and black thigh length hooker boots. "Yamanaka, Ino?" "Here." Black knee length skirt, black spaghetti strap shirt, black highlights in her hair, black nail polish, black flip flops, black dangle earrings, black eyeliner, black eye shadow, and black lipstick. **Ring** "Okay everyone, off to your first class." Iruka-Sensei watches as we go then turns to the board to write down the agenda for his incoming freshman class. Sasuke and I walk to our first period class, which is English. That whole class Sasuke has his Ipod on yet still takes better notes then I do. The class passes by slowly and I start to space out during the last few minutes, completely missing what the homework assignment was. **Ring** The bell rings to signal the end of the period and everyone packs up to get ready for next their next class. As we are walking down the hallway to chemistry, I ask Sasuke about the English homework. "Hey Sasuke?" "Hnn?" "What was the English homework?" "Read the next two chapters of Charlotte's Web and translate and define Charlotte's next word for Wilbur." "Ugh…will you help me? I understand about half of what I'm reading. English is such a confusing language." "Heh, sure dobe. We'll work on it tonight." "Okay!" We enter our Chemistry class and notice that we have a lab today.

Orochimaru-Sensei watches us with a very scary look. Almost like a snake watches his prey. Heeling my unease, Sasuke turns to glare at him and Orochimaru glares back but doesn't look our way again for the remainder of the class. The lab was a lot of fun and class passes by quickly. On our way to our next class, I notice that Sasuke's distracted. "What are you thinking about?" "Everything I've got to get done tonight." "Oh." We reach our study room before I can question him any further. Study is definitely my favorite class besides gym. Our study teacher, Jiraiya-Sensei tells us amazing stories if he's not sleeping. Most of the time though, Sasuke and I get passes to "go to guidance" and just roam around the school all period, talking about whatever pops into our heads. As soon as Jiraiya has taken attendance, we get our usual passes and start walking around. "What do you need to do tonight?" "Well, I gotta tell Itachi about our plans, he'll probably be thrilled and have Deidara move into the house. Then I must go out and get some stuff. Then I have to pack everything I need and head to your place. I must unpack and get settled in. Definitely have to spend lots of time with you. Plus I have to help this dobe with his English homework."

I glare at him for that last part and he just smirks at me. "I can help you with all of that Sasu-Chan." That last part wipes the smirk off of his face and we end up trading expressions. He notices the joy I take from my revenge and sighs. "I'd love that dobe but I want to get everything done quickly and I can't have you distracting me the whole time." I cross my arms and glare at the floor. "I wont distract you." He stops and grabs my hand, pulling me backwards into his chest. He wraps his arms around me and whispers, "You are always a distraction, my beautiful Naru-kun," into my ear. What he just said caught me off guard and I blush, jamming my elbow into his ribs causing him to have to let go. I walk off a little angry and when I turn to see him, he's still in the same spot, holding his stomach. He's watching me with a smirk on his face and pure happiness in his eyes. His expression extinguishes all the anger I had and I tap my foot, impatience showing on my face so to how long it's taking him to catch up.

The rest of the time we talk about our plans for the night. We pass by Itachi and Deidara on the way back to class. They are dressed in full blood red outfits and Sasuke takes this opportunity to tell them the big news. Itachi is ecstatic, not that his face shows it but his eyes do, and tell Deidara that he can finally move into the Uchiha home. The four of us talk cheerfully about our plans and other small details until we reach mine and Sasuke's study room. There we part ways and Sasuke and I walk in just in time to hear Jiraiya's adventure to sound. Ten minutes into the story, the bell rings and Jiraiya promises all of us that he'll puck up right where he left off. We head to our last period class, which is Japanese. 20 minutes into class everyone get called down to the gym for the pep rally. Having already seen it once, Sasuke and I pick a dark corner to stand in where no one will distract our make-out session. Not that anyone will notice, the will all be bust dancing to the marching band, intently watching the cheerleader's sluttish dance, and amazed at the stunts the senior football players and cheerleaders pull off. Sasuke and I are so absorbed in each other that the only way we notice the pep rally is over is from people shoving and bumping into us in a rush to get home. Sasuke and I slowly make our way to my bike, where we then put our helmets on. We get on the bike and I get it started, peeling out of the parking lot and head to Sasuke's house.

I come to a stop when we reach his house and let him off. We share one more, chaste kiss after he takes his helmet off. He tries to hand it to me. "Just bring it back over later. It gets annoying swinging back and forth on the handlebars." "Okay, I'll see you in a few hours." One last good-bye kiss then I head to go get ready for Sasuke's permanent arrival. Once I reach my apartment building, I park my bike in its usual spot and throw the tarp over it. I head inside, checking my mail slot on the way. I actually have mail! I look through the pile and find only bills. Reaching my apartment, I unlock the door and stop inside. I take off my shoes and leave them, along with my book bag, next to the door. I throw the mail and my keys on the table and put a kettle full of water on the stove to heat up so I can make myself some ramen.

While the water is heating, I go into my room to sort through my closet and drawers. By the time I finish in my closet, I have a trash bag full of clothes that don't fit or I'll never wear. The kettle starts screeching and I quickly make my way to the kitchen. I pour the right amount of hot water into my instant ramen and use the two minute waiting period to run the trash bag of clothing downstairs and to the dumpster. After that task, I go back into my apartment and sit down at the table to devour my ramen.

During this time, I notice how uncomfortably quiet it is in here, then let my thoughts wander to Sasuke. What is he doing? Is he thinking of me? How much room will he need? When will he get here? The questions keep coming as I finish my ramen and clean up. The silence gets too uncomfortable so I take my Ipod, set it to shuffle, and plug it into my stereo. As I press play, loud music quickly dominates the silence and I go back to my bedroom to sort through my drawers.

An hour or two later, I had my drawers cleaned and reorganized with another trash bag full of clothes next to me. I take that bag our to the dumpster and on my way back upstairs, I call Sasuke. After the third ring, he picks up. "Yes, dobe?" "How much longer are you going to be?" "Another two or three hours." "Teme! That's too long, I'm so bored." I hear him sigh. "Go watch TV then." "There's nothing good on." "Listen to music." "That's what I've been doing." "Go on the computer." "No one's on and I've got no new emails." "Start on your homework." "I have all weekend for that and I want your help." His next sigh turns into a growl at the end. "Are you sure you don't want any help Sasuke?" "Yes, dobe. I'll try to go faster but I'll still be a while. Why don't you go hang with Gaara and I'll call you when I'm on my way to your house?" "That's a great idea! I hadn't thought of that! Gaara and I haven't hung out, just me and him, for a long time." "I gotta go now dobe, I'll see you soon." I can hear the jealousy in his voice as he says that. "Okay Sasuke. I love you!" "Love you too dobe." As we hang up, I take comfort in the fact that right now; Sasuke is smiling and reassured that I won't 'do' anything with Gaara.

With this thought in mind, I call Gaara. He, too, answers after the third ring. "Naruto." "Hey Gaara! I'm coming over your for a little, k?" "Sure" "YAY! I'll be there in 5 minutes." "Surprised Uchiha is allowing this." "He's busy packing." "Oh." "Yea, he's moving in with me." "I got that." "Well, I'm on my way over so, see you soon." "Bye." He hangs up first. **Sigh** Gaara, boy of few words. I get there in less then 3 minutes and Gaara opens the door just as I'm about to knock. I go inside, taking off my shoes and leaving them by the door. He leads me into his room, where we set up the play station and play Super Smash Brothers.

We continue to play mostly in silence with only short lasting conversations between us here and there. I was in the middle of a battle when Sasuke calls me. He's on his way over now. I look at the clock and notice that 3 ½ hours have flown by. I tell him I'll meet him there after I finish this battle; after all, I'm winning it at this point. He tells me to be quick and we say our love yous and good byes then hang up. I unpause the game and within two minutes, Gaara's young Link beats my Older Link. I glare at him, knowing now that the whole time, he'd been going easy on me. He just smirks and goes to turn off the game. After everything is shut down and put away, we go downstairs and I get ready to leave. Gaara and I say our good byes and I tell him I'm going to come over again sometime soon. He just nods and shuts the door as I turn to go.

Running home full speed, I beat Sasuke by about 5 minutes. He pulls up with a big silver pick-up and about 6 boxes full of his stuff in the back. I go out to help him get his stuff upstairs. It takes only one trip as we each take 3 boxes. I lead the way into my room and show him the space I made for him to put his stuff. He looks surprised but hides it quickly as he pulls me in for a kiss.

When the lack of air causes us to part, he continues to hold me close to him. "Thank you Naruto. It means a lot to me that you made space for my stuff." I blush. "There is always room for you in my life Sasuke." His eyes light up with joy and unwrapping one of his arms from my waist, he puts his hand into his pocket then unwraps one of my own arms and slips something onto my finger.

I pull away to look at the ring that now decorates my hand. It is the Uzumaki swirl with a little Uchiha fan inside as the innermost spiral. I look at his hands and find the same ring decorating the same finger on the same hand. "This is the evidence of my promise to you this morning. These rings are my promise to never let you be alone again." I'm left speechless and the only think I think to do is jump on him and crush his mouth against mine in a bruising kiss full of love and need. When we break apart, we both have huge smiles adorning our faces and joys in our eyes. "Thank you so much Sasuke. This means a lot to me." "Hnn. I love you Naruto." "I love you too, Sasuke."

After a few more minutes of just holding each other, we go back to unpacking his stuff. Once that is done we spend the rest of the night doing our homework, thus feeing up time during the weekend. Once finished, we go to bed, both dead tired after a long day. We fall asleep with an air of bliss surrounding us, holding each other close with our promises sparkling in the moonlight.

* * *

I'm extremely sorry for not updating in almost two years. I lost my will to write after getting stuck in a major writer's block. It has cleared now and I tried my hardest to make this chapter nice and long for those of you how remain loyal to reading my writing. Since I have only two chapters left, it should not take me long to finish up this story, and MAYBE, start on another. I make no promises on the new story though, because I am now a senior in High School and have lots of work to do along with my desire to write out the millions of story ideas crammed in my head. Anyway please review this chapter for me, for I fear that my writing is no longer as good as it once was. Thank you to all of you who remain loyal and those of you who are new to the story and have left me kind reviews. Once again, I'm very very sorry for going on an unannounced Hiatus.


End file.
